


I Wanna Fucking Tear You Apart

by multicolormuke



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, 5SoS smut, 5sos boyxboy - Freeform, BoyxBoy, Drug Use, F/M, Gay, Gay Sex, Gay Smut, I Don't Even Know, Incest, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, Smut, larzaylea smut, lashton smut, straight smut, this is a lashton fic but larzaylea is in the beginning k
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2018-10-01 07:54:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10184501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multicolormuke/pseuds/multicolormuke
Summary: Luke leads his step-brother, Ashton on, even though he is in a relationship with his girlfriend Arzaylea.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is rlly odd writing this but it was requested on my instagram sooo yes lashton incest and larzaylea smut lies ahead beware folks !! (Basically 5sos is famous and everything is like exactly how it is irl except Luke and Ashton are step-brothers k that's the only change ok) ((also Luke is an ASSHOLE in this at times.... ok no most of the time))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashton doesn’t know what to do with what he’s feeling.

Luke laid back against the headboard of his bed as he lit the end of a freshly rolled blunt, and inhaled. He closed his eyes tight and let the smoke linger in his body for a few seconds before blowing it out into the air. Arzaylea took the blunt from his hand and took a hit of her own. 

"Have you seen the shit going around on instagram? Makes me laugh, honestly. They really don't believe we're dating, it's been over a year." Luke laughed and shook his head. Arzaylea exhaled and then started laughing with him.

"They're just jealous because I get your dick and they don't. They're pathetic, it's funny." 

"Babe be nice, I love them either way. Don't be mean, I've told you about that." 

"I can't help it Lukey, I just get jealous because you're all mine and I don't want anyone else taking you from me." Arzaylea pouted and rolled over to put her arm on Luke's chest. "And I mean why wouldn't they want you? You're perfect. And this-" Arzaylea paused as she slid her hand down to Luke's boxers. "This is definetly perfect." 

He laughed and kissed her lips softly, before taking the blunt from her. 

"Well luckily, you're the only one who gets it." He said before taking another hit. Arzaylea moved so she was in between his legs, and pulled his boxers down. She grabbed his cock and began licking it and moaning softly. Luke hated her moans, but he usually ignored them. He was really only with her for her body, he didn't truly care for her but he didn’t mind pretending. He took another hit as Arzaylea started bobbing her head. Luke threw his head back and blew out smoke as he groaned softly. 

"Fuck baby, you know just how to suck me don't you? Come here." He said, setting the blunt in an ashtray beside his bed, and pulling her up so they were face to face. He pulled her shirt off and pushed her onto her back, and began kissing her breasts. 

"Yes, fuck yes, you know I like it when you- ah!" Arzaylea squealed as Luke began sucking on her nipples. As he sucked, he pulled her panties down and began fingering her roughly. 

"You like that huh? My fingers in your fucking pussy? You're my fucking whore aren't you?" Luke chuckled as he continued ramming two fingers in her. 

"Fuck, fuck yes! Fuck Luke!" She continued moaning as he attached his lips around her clit and sucked softly. Luke loved to make his partners fall apart. He loved watching them give into him more and more.

"Tell me baby, do you want my cock? How bad do you want it?" Luke asked teasingly. 

"So bad Luke fuck, fuck me until I can't walk!" She squealed out. He pulled his fingers out and immediately shoved himself inside of her. he began thrusting hard into her as the door flew open.

"Oh my god! Ew! Ew fuck gross!" Ashton cringed and covered his eyes as the pair stopped and looked over. Luke stood up and laughed loudly, as his girlfriend covered up. 

"Like what you see? She's pretty hot aye?" Luke said as he patted Ashton's shoulder, turning to look back at Arzaylea. 

"I'm gay." Ashton rolled his eyes and waved to Arzaylea awkwardly. "Luke we have to go we have to get some recording done today, you've bailed for weeks. Get dressed." 

"Aw baby can't I go like this?" Luke chuckled turned to face Ashton as Arzaylea got up and went into their bathroom. 

"Get dressed. Now." Ashton said sternly and shook his head. Luke smirked and inched closer to Ashton. He tilted Ashton's head up and looked into his eyes. 

"You liked it. At least the me part of it." 

"I'm your fucking brother." Ashton said, pretending to have a look of disgust. The truth was, Ashton had been in love with his brother for years. He thought it was just overly caring for his step-brother, they're family after all. But when Luke popped up in Ashton's mind nearly every minute of the day, he knew it was more. He hated himself for it. It was fucked up and disgusting, but he couldn't shake it.

"I don't hear you denying it baby. Maybe I'll fuck you later." He winked and picked up his boxers from the floor, and started walking to the bathroom. "We're gonna finish fucking and I'll be down. Go grab yourself a sandwich or something." Luke shrugged and closed the bathroom door. Ashton sighed and walked down the stairs and into Luke's kitchen. 

"I cannot believe I just saw that. That was disgusting. He's such a fucking pig." Ashton rambled to himself quietly as he looked for food in Luke's kitchen. He couldn't believe he found the asshole attractive. But really, how couldn't he? Luke was the total package. Muscles, long hair, beautiful eyes. Ashton kept thinking about how perfect his brother was until he had to stop himself.

"I need to stop." Ashton shook his head and grabbed an orange. He took a seat and started peeling the orange, when his mind wandered back to seeing Luke's body. His thoughts began racing. The last time he saw that body, they were twelve and sixteen. And now Luke is twenty one and Ashton is only seventeen. He has definetly done some changing, his body was amazing now. And Ashton was into it.

"I'm disgusting." Ashton sighed and got up to throw the orange peels away. 

"I know, you look like a fucking dog rat." Luke snickered and placed a shirt over his head. Ashton turned around in shock, startled by the older boy. 

"A- Are you ready Luke?" 

"Yes you idiot, let's go." He rolled his eyes and grabbed Ashton's arms, pulling him outside to go to Ashton's car. "Still don't know why you choose to drive this ugly Jeep. You could be in one of my Porsches, or even get a nice car of your own, but you insist on this piece of shit." 

"Luke I like it stop being fucking rude." Ashton snapped and put his seatbelt on and started the car. 

"Relax there, tiger. I'm just teasing you." Luke sighed and turned the music on. 

"Yeah, teasing me a fucking lot." Ashton mumbled quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke takes teasing Ashton way too far.

"Guys that was good!" Michael said grinning widely. "The next album is going to be awesome." 

"Definetly man, we killed that song." Calum said in reply to Michael. Ashton continued listening to their conversation as his eyes moved over Luke's back. He was angry at himself. It's not normal to love someone who's in your family. Ashton just wanted to be normal. He wanted to love someone else, not Luke. Luke is just an asshole, after all. He's mean to everyone. Ashton couldn't figure out what it was exactly that made him like Luke. 

"Ash?" Calum said, waving his arm out in front of Ashton's face.

"What? Yeah sorry, zoned out there. What did you say?" Ashton replied in a fluster.

"Asked what you wanted to eat, Mike and I are gonna bring back some grub." Calum smiled softly and patted Ashton's shoulder. 

"I'll just take a burger or something, I don't care." Ashton shrugged and relaxed his body a bit. 

"Alright bud we'll be back soon." Calum nodded and left with Michael. Ashton was nervous. Even though Luke is his brother, he always gets nervous around him. Luke scrolled through his phone as he walked over to take a seat beside Ashton. 

"Ashy ash." Luke mumbled and glanced over to Ashton to flash him a smile. He squeezed Ashton's shoulder and patted his back. "Feels like I haven't hung out with you in a while, why are ya so distant?" 

"Just been busy I guess." Ashton said, looking down to his hands. 

"Busy doing what? Fucking yourself to the thought of me?" Luke said in a serious tone, before laughing loudly when he saw Ashton's eyes widen. "I'm just fucking with you." He said as he continued to laugh. 

"Jesus, Luke. Why are you always so sexual? Especially around me?" Ashton asked, looking to his right to see the older boy. 

"Oh Ash come on. It's pretty obvious. You're into me. I see it, maybe everyone else doesn't but trust me, I do. The way you've get flustered around me, the way you look at my body. I bet you like to touch yourself and think of me fucking you. Do you do that, baby?" Luke said with a seductive hint in his voice, placing his hand on Ashton's thigh. 

"I- I-" Ashton stuttered and shock covered his body. He didn’t know how to respond.

"You do, don't you?" Luke laughed softly and placed his hand over Ashton's growing bulge. "I bet you'd like it if I bent you over right here and fucked you. You're a filthy whore, Ash. Disgusting. You want me though, you can't stop thinking about it, can you?" Luke continued to taunt Ashton. Ashton's body tensed up and his mind was racing. What the fuck was happening? No step brothers do this, this isn't normal, this is insane. 

"Luke I-" 

"Don't argue. I know how bad you want me. Don't say anything." Luke said as he continued to rub Ashton's length through the jeans he was wearing. "I'm your brother, you sick little fuck."

"W- Why are you d- doing this?" Ashton asked quietly. He was scared, turned on, and disgusted all at the same time. 

"Because I see how you look at me. And if I said I've never looked at your ass and wondered how it would feel for me to fuck you senslessly, I'd be lying." Luke smirked and attatched his lips to Ashton's neck and sucked softly. "How about we experiment, just this once." Luke suggested, then bit down softly on Ashton's neck. 

"Luke please I- I- I don't know I-" Ashton mumbled. His head was mixed up, he wanted Luke, he wanted him more than just sexually. But he wanted Luke to pleasure him also. But it was so weird and he was so scared of what would happen after. Nothing would ever be the same. 

"Shh, let me take care of you." Luke whispered into Ashton's ear, nibbling on the lobe. His hands trailed to Ashton's shirt and took it off, then began kissing down his soft chest as he unzipped Ashton's pants. He palmed Ashton through his underwear, and leant in to kiss his lips. 

Ashton's mind was racing even more now. Luke's lips felt softer and fuller than he imagined, he was craving more and more. Luke then pulled away to take his pants off and grabbed Ashton's hand, the placed it on his own length through the underwear. 

"You really are gay. Gross." Luke laughed and pulled away, pushing Ashton back. Ashton's eyes widened and he felt like his heart shattered. He basically just confirmed to Luke that he wanted him, and it was all a joke.

"Luke what? I'm-" 

"I'm totally telling the boys, this is hilarious, you have a crush on me and I'm your brother! You're so gross." Luke laughed and pulled out his phone and began typing. Ashton felt the tears come to his eyes and he let out a shaky breath. 

"Luke... Please stop." He whispered, closing his eyes and looking down. "Don't you think I know it's disgusting? I fucking destroy myself because I hate myself for it. You just make it worse, all you do is flirt with me! God, I- I hate you Luke. You make me want to destroy myself more. You make me hate myself. Congrats, is this want you want?" He looked back up to Luke, who's mouth was dropped open. Ashton grabbed his clothes and put them back on before standing up. "I hope you know how horrible you make me feel. If I could stop feeling this way I would, believe me I've tried. You're a fucking asshole. Find your own ride back." He spat, before walking out of the studio and getting into his car. He immediately began crying hysterically, and pulled his legs up to his chest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke feels bad about what happened and tries to make it up to Ashton.

Ashton hasn't spoken to anyone in four days. He hasn't left his home or picked up the phone. He didn't want anyone to see him or look at him. He felt like he was being eaten alive by everything that happened with Luke. He was scared that everyone knew, so he didn't even bother to turn his phone on. He hasn't eaten, showered, or even got up to go to the bathroom. He feels hopeless and lost, and hurt. He knows Luke is mean, but this mean? To his own brother? Ashton didn't want to take it. But he couldn't just stop liking Luke. It was like that was the only person in the entire world for Ashton, at least that's how he felt. 

Ashton let a tear fall and clenched onto a pillow tightly. He felt so stupid. 

"I'm an idiot." He mumbled and continued to cry into the pillow. Ashton didn't even know if he wanted to be alive. For years he has been putting up with Luke's mean ways. Luke has abused him verbally and physically, and made Ashton think it was just a brother thing. But it was so much more. He made Ashton feel like he didn't even deserve to be alive. Ashton's head was overflowing with thoughts, he threw the pillow and screamed. All he wanted to do was take this out on himself. It's his fault. All his fault. 

He got up and walked to the bathroom, and looked at himself in the mirror. 

"Disgusting, ugly, gross." He mumbled and let more tears fall. He took a bottle of soap and slammed it against the mirror, letting the glass shatter all over the floor. Ashton picked up a piece of glass and thought to himself for a few moments. 

This was it. This is the end of his life. He knew he couldn't take it anymore, and he knew Luke wouldn't change. Would anyone even miss him other than the fans? Surely, they would get over it. They don't really love him. They love Luke, Calum, and Michael. No one loved Ashton. 

At least that's what he thought. But he was wrong. Luke has always cared for Ashton, but he didn't know how to show it. He hoped by showing up with flowers and an apology, that it would fix things. But when he heard Ashton scream from the outside of the house, he felt terrified. He ran inside and dropped the flowers on the floor as he ran upstairs. He busted into Ashton's room and saw that glass was on the floor in the bathroom. He walked in quickly and saw his younger brother, in just boxers and a piece of glass in his hand. 

"Ashton? What are you doing?" Luke asked softly, stepping into the bathroom. 

"Get the fuck away from me, go!" Ashton yelled, tears kept falling from his cheeks. 

"Ashton, put the glass down. I'm sorry, I didn't see what I was doing to you. I didn't tell anyone Ash, I just want to talk to you." Luke spoke in a quiet tone, trying to keep calm. He was scared of Ashton right now. He didn't want him to harm himself. Ashton set the glass down on the counter and hid his face in his hands, letting out soft sobs. Luke carefully stepped through the glass to wrap his arms around Ashton. Neither of them said anything, they both just stood there. Luke felt horrible. He knew he upset Ashton a lot. He rubbed Ashton's back softly and squeezed him tightly. He never wanted Ashton to leave.

Ashton didn't know what to feel. He was confused and hurt, but he melted into Luke's arms as soon as he felt them. His sobs slowed down, and he didn't let go of Luke. Even if he couldn't be with Luke, he still wanted a brother that wasn't mean to him. 

"I'm so sorry." Luke whispered and closed his eyes, as he petted Ashton's head softly. "Ash I'm so sorry." 

"I- It's okay. No actually, it isn't okay. You have hurt me for years." Ashton spoke out. But inside he was trembling, scared of what Luke could say or do to him. Luke led him out of the room and back into Ashton's bed. He covered them both up and pulled Luke close. 

"Breathe." He said, rubbing Ashton's back once again. "I'm right here." 

"Luke you've hurt me so bad." Ashton whimpered and hid his head in Luke's chest. "You're an asshole."

"I know. I'm a fucking dick. You don't deserve what I put you through. I'm sorry." He shook his head and rested it in Ashton's neck. "I am so fucking sorry Ash."

"I love you." Ashton whispered and let another tear spill. "And I hate it. I'm in love with my step brother and it's not okay. I'm not into incest I'm not into anything like that it's gross to me. But why Luke? Why can't I stop loving you? I can sit here and deny it and say I love you as a brother but I love you so much more and I can't stop. I'm angry at myself and I wish I could just fucking die. Everyone will hate me when they find out I'm fucked up like this. You have every reason to hate me. I'm disgusting." 

"Stop that. Ashton you are my brother and yes I agree it is disgusting and fucked up. But who cares. I don't care. I'm not going to tell anyone." Like said, continuing to rub the smaller boy's back. "You mean a lot to me, Ash. I do love you, not really sure how I love you, in what way. But I do. I want you to be happy. I'll admit, I have thought of you in some ways that are kind of fucking weird." He confessed. 

"I hate seeing you with Arzaylea. I hate seeing you on drugs. She's made you ten times worse. I love you so fucking much. I'm so in love with you, you fucking asshole." Ashton sniffed and rolled over, so his back was facing Luke. He was still mad. Luke couldn't get out of this by flirting his way through it, like always. Luke moved so he was closer, and he began spooning Ashton. He kissed his cheek gently and closed his eyes. 

"I know you are." He mumbled and held Ashton's hand in his own. 

"What now, Luke?" The young boy asked, fed up with everything going on. 

"I have no idea, Ash. Can we just lay here, not talk, and feel whatever may come? I don't know what to do or say to make things right. I brought flowers, they're downstairs but I dropped them. Sorry about that by the way. But uh, yeah. I just want to hold you." Luke spoke, sighing and hiding his face in Ashton's shoulder. "I actually know how I feel but I don't want to talk about it. Not yet." 

Ashton rolled his eyes but didn't move. He would take any affection from Luke. No matter what. 

The two boys laid in Ashton's bed for quite some time. They both ended up falling asleep in each other's arms, secretly dreaming of each other as they slept. 

When Luke woke up, Ashton was sound asleep. He moved out of the bed gently and cleaned up the glass from the bathroom, and then went downstairs to make some food for both of them. He picked the flowers up and placed them in a vase of water, set them on the table, along with two plates of food. Ashton came into the kitchen as soon as the table was prepared and smiled softly. 

"Thank you Lucas." He said quietly, taking a seat at the table. Luke smiled and sat across from him, scooting the flowers to the side so he could see his boy.

"How did you sleep?" 

"Pretty good actually. Thank you, by the way. How did you sleep?" 

"Amazing, bub." He smiled and bit into the toast. He was happy that Ashton got sleep, and was happier now. The two boys ate breakfast and talked about music for some time, before Luke left. Leaving Ashton with mixed feelings, a kiss on the cheek, and full belly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke becomes distant with Arzaylea, and she works to find out why.

Arzaylea laughed gently, almost sounding like she was drunk. Luke smiled hazily over to her as he felt himself coming down from his high.

"Babyyy." Arzaylea slurred, her body falling over. Luke let his head fall forward and he closed his eyes. His body felt the leaving of heroin, running through his veins. 

While Luke was getting high with his manipulative girlfriend, Ashton was getting ready to show up at his home and talk to him. It's been two days since they talked last, at Ashton's house, and Ashton wanted to clear the air between the both of them. He didn't want things to be so awkward that they couldn't speak. 

Ashton grabbed his car keys and went to his car, and started driving to Luke's. Ashton felt better than he did days ago. He was happier and stronger.

Luke had no idea Ashton would be coming over. If he did, he probably wouldn’t have gotten high. When he heard the doorbell ring, he couldn’t care less who it was. He got up slowly to get it, while his girlfriend was slumped over and passed out from the drug. Luke opened the door and laid his eyes upon his brother. He had a weird feeling of anger inside of him, but he also felt relieved that Ashton had come to speak to him. 

“Luke, are you okay? You look a little— wait.” Ashton sighed and shook his head. “Why wouldn’t you be high? That’s all you care about clearly. Whatever, you can choose to come to me when you’re not high so we can talk about what happened.” 

“Ash, just come in.” He stepped aside to let the younger in. Ashton gave in immediately, walking inside and looking around. 

“Where’s the devil? Surprised she’s not sucking your dick.” Ashton scoffed and crossed his arms. As angry as he was at Luke, he still cared. He just wanted to talk about what happened, figure out what’s next. But no, Luke was high. Like every other day. Why would today be any different. Was he just high when he said those things? 

“She’s knocked out in bed. It doesn’t matter.” He shrugged and closed the door, walking into his living room with Ashton following behind.

“What are you two off of this time?” Ashton asked with attitude in his voice.

“None of your fucking business.” Luke spat and sat down on his couch. Ashton sat beside him. 

“Looks like you’re shooting up to me.” Ashton nodded towards Luke’s arm, which was covered in small holes. 

“Did you just come to fucking attack me?” 

“I’m not attacking you. I’m fucking worried about you. You’re going to die.” 

“Fucking hope I do.” Like mumbles and turned the tv on, ignoring Ashton’s presence. 

“Luke, I hate seeing you like this. Please let your guard down to me right now. I just want to know what happens now. Do we just ignore it?”

“Yeah, we do Ashton.”

“Please, Luke.” Ashton pleaded, looking at his brothers face, seeing the pale skin looking more colorless than ever. 

“What the fuck do you want? You want me to confess my love for you or some bullshit? It’s not going to happen, because I don’t love you. No one fucking does. Get a fucking life, stop obsessing over me.” Luke angrily yelled in Ashton’s face. Ashton let tears fall down his cheeks. His heart was hurting so bad. He just wanted answers, he wanted to understand why Luke played him like this. 

“So you only told me that stuff to get me to not kill myself, huh? You only pitied me? Fuck you Luke, I fucking hate you. You break me so much.” Ashton shook his head and stood up, turning to walk to the door. Luke sighed and followed him to the door. He grabbed Ashton’s wrist and pulled him around. 

“Shut up.” He mumbled and closed his eyes, still having a hold of his brother’s wrist. 

“Let me fucking go, stop playing with my heart.” Ashton sobbed and tried to shake Luke’s grip off. But Luke was much stronger. He opened his eyes and looked up to Ashton’s face. He wiped his tears and stared into his eyes. 

“I love you, I’m so sorry Ash.” He whispered and kissed the younger’s head softly. “Don’t try to save me anymore. You deserve so much better. I can’t be what you need.”

“Are you telling me to give up on you?” Ashton sniffles as he looked into the soft blue eyes across from him. As hard as it was, he never wanted to give up on Luke.

“Yes Ashton. You’ll never save me, I won’t let you. I don’t want to stop getting high, I don’t care if I’m dating a girl I don’t fucking love, I do it all to get you out of my head. And if I let you help me, I’ll be weak, everyone will look at me like I’m a disgusting piece of shit. At least this way, I can hide it from everyone else. I don’t want to stop using, I don’t want to be sober, I want to forget that I love you.” Luke said, letting his guard down. He felt a tear slip down his cheek, and wiped it quickly. 

“You’re not weak, Lucas.” Ashton whispered and tiled Luke’s head up. “You’re the strongest person I know. Let me help you, please. I know you don’t want to let me in, but I’m scared for you. I don’t like seeing you like this. Please, let me take care of you this time. We’re both broken. We both have issues, god we are both so fucked up. But maybe, we can be better together. Even if you don’t choose me, even if you aren’t mine, just let me help you. I’m your brother, please.” Ashton begged, cupping Luke’s cheeks with his hands, before leaning in to kiss him. He tasted Luke’s salty tears through the kiss. Luke closed his eyes and kissed him back gently. He hated that he loved this. This was all he truly wanted. But he was too afraid to let it happen. They heard stomping down the stairs and they both quickly pulled away. Arzaylea stepped into the space where the two boys previously just kissed. 

“What in the hell is going on here?” She crossed her arms and glared at Ashton. Luckily, she hadn’t heard anything, but she did see Luke’s tears and Ashton’s shocked face. Something must be going on. And she was going to get to the bottom of it for sure. 

“I just came to check on him.” Ashton said softly.

“Well you can fucking leave now, thanks. Come back to bed Luke.” She demanded, pulling him close to her side. He sadly looked up to Ashton, who nodded and walked out the door. 

“Why are you crying Luke? What is going on. What’s with the sudden secret talks with Ashton.” Arzaylea questioned. 

“He’s my brother.” Luke mumbled and began walking away. 

“Not like you ever cared about him before.” She rolled her eyes and followed him upstairs. She was not going to let this slide.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arzaylea finds out things she never wanted to know, and threatens to expose them to the world.

Calum had noticed a change in Ashton. Something wasn’t okay, he was off for the past few months. He was worried about him, had he gotten into drugs too? He knew he had to talk to him. 

“Ash? Are you out here buddy?” Cal called out as he stepped outside the building where they were recording music. He looked around and saw Ashton sitting on the sidewalk listening to music through his headphones. Calum sat down beside him and tapped his shoulder. Ashton took his headphones out.

“Hey Cal.” He said softly, glancing over before staring out at the parking lot. 

“What’s been going on, man? You’ve been distant, you’ve barely been here, mentally. I’m worried about you, I really am. I’m here Ashton and you can tell me anything, you know that. You’re my best friend.” Claim said sadly. He missed his best friend. 

“It’s insane, it’s crazy. It’s disgusting. I can’t talk about it.” Ashton shook his head and sighed heavily. He put his head into his hands and kept quiet. 

“Ashton... Please.” Calum begged. He stayed quiet. Calum grabbed Ashton’s hand which made him look up to his friend. “You can tell me anything Ash. I promise.” 

“I- I’m in love with Luke.” Ashton whispered softly. Neither of the boys noticed that Arzaylea was walking into the studio to surprise Luke, and she heard every word of their conversation. Her jaw clenched and she continued to walk inside. She was going to play it off like she didn’t hear anything until she had more proof.

Calum had a shocked expression on his face. “I- I mean that’s not the worst thing. It’s not like you killed anyone..” 

“Calum, it’s driving me crazy. And the worst part is he said he’s had these feelings too. And that’s why he does drugs, to ignore them. I wish I wasn’t even here anymore. I hate this feeling and I hate knowing I can’t do anything about it. I hate him. And I hate that I love him.” 

“Ash, it’s weird but I mean the heart wants what it wants. I’ve liked teachers, I’ve liked my sisters friends, hell. I’ve even had a crush on Michael’s mum. We all like people we shouldn’t sometimes. You’re not why he’s using drugs. He chose that, okay? And he can get clean, I know he can. Should I talk to him?” 

“I guess... I don’t know.” Ashton shrugged and sighed again. “We should head inside.” 

-

Luke hadn’t noticed that Arzaylea took his phone with her when she left. He didn’t even know why she showed up. They had just spoke two hours prior. As soon as she got into her car, she unlocked his phone. She went through his messages first. She clicked on Ashton’s contact and began reading. 

 

L: Are you okay?

A: no

L: I’m sorry 

A: it’s ok

L: Can I come over

A: why? so u can lead me on more? kiss me again and then break my heart? no thanks

L: I wish I didn’t love you

A: I wish you didn’t either. 

Arzaylea gasped as she took a picture of the messages with her phone. She found more and more, of Luke and Ashton both confessing their love for each other. She moved onto his photos, where there was hundreds of Ashton. Barely any of her. This pissed her off, way more than she already was. And lastly, she went into his safari app. Where she found that he was searching “why do I love my stepbrother”, “feelings for a family member” and “I kissed my brother”. After taking photos of everything, she drove back to hers and Luke’s place and waited for him to get home. This wasn’t going to end good.

-

When Luke walked in the door, he took his jacket and shoes off before walking into the kitchen where Arzaylea had been sitting for over an hour. He saw his phone on the table, and her staring at it. What was going on? 

“Uh, babe?” 

“Sit.” She said, completely calmly. And he did. He was scared of her right now, she looked completely insane. 

“What’s going on?”

“What’s going on is this.” She said, holding up his phone with the texts open. “You love Ashton? Have you been cheating on me with your BROTHER? You’re a disgusting freak. And I have photos of everything. And guess what Luke?” She paused to look up to him.

“What? What are you-“

“I’m posting these online. I’m sending them to your family, to fan accounts, to everybody. You fucked me over for the last time, Hemmings.” She sat back once her seat and shook her head as her arms crossed. “Your brother? Didn’t know you were into fags, no. I didn’t know YOU were a fag.” She scoffed. 

“This is not- no. This isn’t what you think it is.” He shook his head and reached for his phone. She pulled it away. 

“Too late Luke. They’re going out tonight. And you better be out by tomorrow.” 

“This is my fucking place! You can’t kick me out.” 

“Well you can’t date your fucking brother, but you did anyways.” 

“What if I pay you, what if I leave here and let you stay and pay for everything, what if I get you more followers? What if-“ Arzaylea cut him off.

“You post pictures with me for a month. Rise my followers, let me stay here with two years rent in my bank, plus I want fifty thousand dollars in cash. Otherwise, these are getting posted. Now.” She smirked and cocked her head to the side. “Want everyone to know about your little incest going on? I will ruin your career, Lukey.” 

“I’ll do it, yes. Anything. But you have to delete all of whatever the fuck you have on me. In front of me.” 

“Deal, but only when I see the cash in front of me. You have by tonight.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get heated between Luke Andy Arzaylea. Ashton and Luke’s relationship takes a huge step.

Luke slammed the money down on the table and flared into Arzaylea’s eyes.

“Delete. Now.” He spat, with hatred filled in his voice. She purses her lips and opened her phone, before thinking and shaking her head.

“No.” 

“What? We had a fucking deal.”

“Well I don’t want to delete them.”

“Well you’re going to.” 

“And if I don’t?” She asked, laughing and standing up. Luke put his hand around her throat and pushed her back against a wall. 

“You’re going to delete them. Now. And if you don’t, I will sue you for everything you’re doing to me right now. I will ruin YOU.” He laughed and looked into her eyes. “I was only with you for the sex. You’re a pretty ugly person other than that.” She had tears streaming down her cheeks and handed him her phone. 

“P- Please Luke, do anything you want. I- I’m sorry” she managed to choke out. He squeezes firmly on her neck before letting go, which caused her to cough and wheeze. He deleted everything, including all of his information and Ashton’s. He then threw her phone down on the floor, cracking the screen into pieces. 

“You’re getting the place. No money, no nothing. I’m moving out now. And if you try anything funny, I will personally come kill you, bitch.” He warned before going upstairs and quickly packing a bag. She hadn’t moved from the kitchen. Her entire body was shaking with fear. He walked down the stairs and looked into her eyes. “I’ll have someone to come get the rest of my shit tomorrow. Fuck you.” He said before leaving out the door.

-

Ashton was startled when someone bathed in through his front door, he ran out to see who it was with his phone ready to call 911. He was somewhat relieved when he saw it was Luke, who stormed into the kitchen to grab something to drink. Ashton followed him and watched him, not saying a word. Luke chugged half a beer before looking to Ashton. 

“Luke?” He said softly.

“What a night I’ve fucking had.” Luke laughed sarcastically and set his beer down. He walked closer to Ashton, which caused the younger boy to back into a wall. 

“Y- You’re scaring me.” Ashton mumbled softly, looking down to the floor then back up to Luke’s eyes. Luke cupped his face and shook his head.

'Can we go to your room?" Luke asked, peering into the younger's eyes.

"Yeah, of course..." Ashton said nodding. He was both confused and shocked, but also intrigued. He followed Luke into his own bedroom and Luke pulled him onto the bed, connecting their lips immediately and the two shared a deep, passionate kiss. Luke's hands slid down to the bottom of Ashton's shirt and pulled it off slowly, before pulling his own off and throwing his leather jacket across the room. 

"Can we, y'know?" Luke asked biting his lip. All he wanted to do was fuck and get his frustration out right now. Ashton was in complete shock, this was completely random, and yes he wanted it. But he was afraid of getting hurt again afterwards. He decided to just go with it, whatever happens, happens.

"Um, I guess so, yeah. Yes." He nodded and let Luke take control. Luke's hands traveled around Ashton's body and he began kissing all over the younger boy's body. Ashton let out soft moans as his step-brothers soft lips moved all over his body. 

"Ash, I love you." Luke whispered into his ear as he pulled Ashton's boxers down. Ashton felt like he was exposed to the devil himself. His body felt like it was on fire, and before he knew it Luke's lips were wrapped around his cock. 

"Fuck, I love you, please suck me off." Ashton whimpered and pushed his hips into the older's mouth. 

Before long, Luke was fucking Ashton's smaller body into the mattress, thrusting into Ashton's ass with all of his strength. Ashton was screaming into the pillow beneath him, feeling the most pleasure he's felt in a long time. His knuckles were white due to how hard he was gripping the sheets. Luke's dirty whispers and the way he hit Ashton's prostate, it all blended together to create the perfect moment that Ashton has wanted for so long.. 

"I'm so close, ah-" Ashton moaned as Luke pressed all the way into him and stopped thrusting. 

"Call me daddy." Luke mumbled and began ramming himself back into the boy. 

"What?' Ashton questioned, still whimpering and gasping from getting fucked so deep. 

"Call me daddy!" Luke said louder, thrusting as hard as he could into Ashton who screamed louder than before.

"Daddy yes, fuck me yes yes!" Ashton was screaming out into the late night, while Luke continued to fuck him like he hated him. Luke pulled on Ashton's dirty blonde locks, yanking his head up.

"You like that huh? My cock deep in your pretty little ass?"

"Yes daddy, I love it!"

"Good boy." Luke smirked and then proceeded to push Ashton down on his stomach, and pushed all of his weight on top of him while he fucked into him with all of his power. Ashton knew he wouldn't be able to walk tomorrow. 

“Daddy, f- fuck, I- I-“ Ashton counselor even manage to get his words out. The pleasure clouded his mind.

“How does my little boy like to get fucked like this? I bet you’ve imagined this so many times, dirty little whore, you’re all mine.” Luke whispered deeply into Ashton’s ear, his words crawled up Ashton’s spine and it made him shiver. Ashton came first, which cause Luke to cum inside of Ashton. He pulled out slowly, watching the cum drip out of the boy's abused hole.

"Fuck." Ashton whispered and sighed contently. Luke bit his lip and slapped Ashton's ass before laying beside him, not bothering to clean either of them up.

"Let's sleep." Luke said coldly. Ashton opened his eyes and looked at Luke, he reached out for his hand and to his surprise Luke let him hold it. Both boys closed their eyes, waiting to fall asleep. Luke managed to whisper an "I love you." before drifting off, which made Ashton smile as he fell asleep beside him.


End file.
